1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a light emitting module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) have been utilized as light sources. Light emitting devices utilizing semiconductor light emitting elements include one in which a wavelength conversion layer that includes phosphor is formed on the top surface of a light emitting element, and the side surfaces of the light emitting element and the wavelength conversion layer are covered by a reflective member. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-4303 (patent literature (PLT)1).
The light emitting device disclosed in PLT 1 includes; a substrate; a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on the substrate; a transparent material layer disposed on the light emitting elements; a plate-like optical layer mounted on the transparent material layer; and a reflection material layer disposed around the plurality of light emitting elements. In the light emitting device disclosed in PLT 1, the bottom surface of the plate-like optical layer covers the top surfaces of the plurality of light emitting elements, and the reflective material layer forms an inclined side surface that connects the lower end of the outer side surface of each of the plurality of light emitting elements and the side surface of the plate-like optical layer.
With this structure, the light emitting device reflects light emitted from the side surface of each light emitting element at an inclined surface of the reflective material layer, without such light coming back inside the light emitting element. As such, the light emitting device disclosed in PLT 1 provides a high light extraction efficiency, which is a ratio of the amount of light extracted to the outside of the light emitting device relative to the amount of the light emitted from the light emitting element.